The Purest Of Passions
by babyaf
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. Shame consume him, and the only way he has to deal with it is by talking to his best friend Hinata. But when Hinata is almost raped by her father and is stationed at the Uchina compound will friendship turn into something more?


. Purest of Passions ; SasuHina Oneshot .::.

Pain pulsed in her chest when Hiashi slammed his gentle fist against her heart. She fell against the wall, and coughed up mounds of blood. Slumping down the wall her vision blurred. Slowly ever so slowly he made his way towards her. Ignoring the convulsion that rose in her chest she mustered her strength to stand. As soon as she stood however another gentle fist made contact with her chest and again blood came rushing out of her mouth.

"W-why?" She whispered. "Why does this only happen to me?" "You degrading daughter!" Hiashi screeched rage seething from every. Purest of Passions ; SasuHina Oneshot .::.

Pain pulsed in her chest when Hiashi slammed his gentle fist against her heart. She fell against the wall, and coughed up mounds of blood. Slumping down the wall her vision blurred. Slowly ever so slowly he made his way towards her. Ignoring the convulsion that rose in her chest she mustered her strength to stand. As soon as she stood however another gentle fist made contact with her chest and again blood came rushing out of her mouth.

"W-why?" She whispered. "Why does this only happen to me?" "You degrating daughter!" Hiashi screeched rage seething from every pore in his body. "Don't act like you don't know what you've done!"

"I've done nothing wrong!" The Kunoichi yelled in a rare moment of outspokenness. Hiashi grimaced. "Everything you do is a crime! You have no idea what you do to me. You have no idea what you put me through. You look like her" She said as he approached her. "Yes" his voice softened "so very much like her." Hinata trembled as he stroked her face. Smile that twisted smile of his and draw closer to her. "No idea" he whispered on her lips, "What you put me through." He then shoved his tongue of her mouth. Shocked and disgusted, Hinata grabbed the vase near her and smashed it on top of his head. She then punched him once, twice and then a third time in the face and when she fianlly penetrated and escape she ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Chidori" The grand bolder that only seconds ago occupied a large mass was now replaced with bits and pieces of pebbles. The Uchiha stood there with a frown still not satisfied with himself. He was doing what he hes done since returning to the village. Train all day and train all night. He didn't really have anything to live for so his health was the least of his worries. He turned around and punched the tree behind him into splinters. Yet it was still not enough. He needed to stop thinking, he just wanted to _feel_. Feel all the pain and regret relinquish his conscience and leave him whole.

But he knew better. He was too broken to be whole. He's done too much to reap peace of mind. If only he had known the truth. If only he hadn't been so possessed with revenge. If only- Again he fist a nearby tree and glared at it as it fell apart. Just like his life was now. He chuckled at the thought. The once praised child prodigy was now the most hated amongst the members of the village. A traitor is what he was, and as far as the village elders were concerned a traitor is what he will ever be.

A rustle about 12 meters away startled him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He said, menace and aggravation clear in his voice. No answer. "Who's there?" he said even more forceful than before. Annoyed he made his way towards the sound leaving his shirt folded next to the river bank but taking his sword.

"Hi-Hinata?" He said shock written all over his face.

"Hi-Hinata?" The azure haired kunoichi looked up,only to find herself staring in the disturbed red eyes of the nin she called her best friend. He stepped closer and kneeled down in front of her. Setting each of his legs on either of her sides. "what _happened_?" he asked his voice unsettled. He lift up his hands to touch her but brought them down in fear of breaking her. She said nothing. "Hinata..." he said again. Without warning the pale eyed beauty buried herself into his bare chest and cried. Awkwardly positioned Sasuke decided to wrap his arm around her. That _is _the correct response in these types of situations right? He had no clue. "Hey there," he said awkwardly "tell me what happened"

After what seemed like an eternity the kunoichi forced herself to put into words the events of the last haunting hours. Which infuriated the Uchiha to no end. "Sasuke?" Hinata questioned. He's been quiet for quite some time now and now she was beginning to worry. She looked up only to find herself facing savage eyes with a wrathful aura. "Sasuke?" she repeated once more.

He said nothing for he did not trust himself to speak. He only stared. He dared not move for fear he would do something rash.

Hinata Hyuuga open her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. She cursed herself for regaining conscienceness. Everywhere from the base of her neck to the tip of her toes throbbed. Again she pried her eyes open and stared at the white obscurity before her. "Am I .... dead?" she said to herself. "No" She shifted her head to the side to see her Hokage staring right back. "What? How? When?" "Sasuke" Tsunade said stepping closer to her bedridden patient. She put a hand on her chest and Hinata winced. "He also told me what happened" The older Kunoichi said as the younger one looked away shame written across her face. "Hinata how long has this been going on?"

"Six months" The heiress responded on the verge of tears. "But its never been this bad." "You should have told someone, your lucky that this didn't have any permanent damage on your internal organs" the elder retorted in a harsh tone "How long was I asleep?" Hianta asked desperately trying to change the subject."4 months" Tsunade responded nonchalantly. "4 MONTHS!!!" Hinata exclaimed sitting upright immediately. The blond chuckled. "actually its only been 3 weeks." Hinata sighed in relief but then immediately wished she hadn't. "Your fine but its sasuke I'm worried about" "Sasuke?" "Hai he hasn't eaten or slept since he brought you here. He would just stare at you sleep and punch random things, and at one point he even tried to kill your father" 'Sasuke-san?' The older kunoichi finished with her check up and left her young disciple to her thoughts.


End file.
